


The Beauty of Seiryuu

by NullanyThorm



Series: A Dragon's Love [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullanyThorm/pseuds/NullanyThorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abi never was the most affectionate lover. Despite that though, he was beautiful and intelligent. Besides, Hiryuu loved being able to hold conversations with the Seiryuu. That would go doubly when he was feeling affectionate.</p>
<p>The second in a series of one-shot drabbles centering around "Hiryuu's yaoi dragon harem". It's a concept I've seen around in the fandom and I loved it, so I thought I'd add a little fluff by doing this series. Basically, each drabble is going to be Hiryuu and a specific dragon, and my take on their relationship within the "harem".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Seiryuu

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted Hiryuu/Abi to be a very mature pair. They're that couple that can speak to each other with just looks. They might not be the most affectionate, but they're not exactly against public displays of affection, either. Most importantly, they're an intellectual couple. 
> 
> Basically, cute fluff with the two working together and just generally being quietly affectionate with each other. It was really cute and fun to write!

Hiryuu had been enjoying some free time he’d, rather miraculously, found himself with. He was out stretching his legs, enjoying the warmth of such a bright day as much as he possibly could, before being forced indoors for political matters again.

As he was on his stroll through the palace gardens, he saw a group of small birds picking at bread crumbs. It was rare to see a group this big together, of course unless they were being fed, such as in this instance. He wasn’t surprised to see who it was feeding them, either.

His own eyes made contact with a pair of golden ones that had definitely taken notice of him much earlier, more than likely. So as not to disturb the birds the young man was feeding, Hiryuu made a small, barely noticeable motion saying he was coming around. He took the young man’s return to his birds as an agreement, and began making wide motions around so that the birds wouldn’t be startled.

“Abi,” he commented once he was finally next to the Seiryuu. He crouched down next to Abi, watching the birds as they picked at the bread that had been placed on the ground. Even the small bird that was usually on Abi’s shoulder was among the group. “You enjoy the company of birds, don’t you?”

“It’s much better than being around those muscle-brained idiots. The birds are quiet.”

Hiryuu just smiled, his hand moving to make contact with Abi’s. He knew better than to make any other form of physical contact without the Seiryuu’s approval. He liked to respect the personal space he knew Abi needed.

“You’re not busy?” Golden eyes turned upwards to glance at him as Abi’s question was posed. Those eyes really were beautiful. Hiryuu couldn’t help but think that whenever Abi made eye contact with him.

“I have a little time to myself. I have some political things to take care of, but I’ve been indoors all day. I thought I’d take a little time to myself before returning to them.”

As he’d made the comment, he’d gotten an idea. Abi was good with political and intellectual affairs, perhaps he could ask for the Seiryuu’s help. Of course, it seemed like Abi had read his mind -- something that happened a lot since they’d become lovers.

“I’d be happy to help.”

“Lovely.”

He smiled, and Abi clenched his hand slightly -- a sign it was okay to move in a bit closer. He darted his eyes down to the small bag of crumbs in Abi’s hand. They were handed to him, and he took a small handful and tossed them down to the birds, who moved to the new source of food almost instantly.

“Feeding the birds really is quite relaxing, isn’t it? Maybe I should join you more often.”

“As long as you’re not shirking work.”

Of course, he knew Abi knew him better than that. The Seiryuu had even offered to help him with said work earlier. He leaned in a little closer to Abi with a smile. With the other unmoving, he figured the other was okay with a little affection, so he returned the bag of bread crumbs before wrapping his arms around the other.

“I should be returning to the castle, soon. I have a lot of work to do.”

He smiled as Abi was already standing, as if intent on coming with him. Of course, he’d promised to come help him work. Though, Hiryuu couldn’t help smiling. He made a motion towards Abi to say it would be okay for him to return to the birds.

“You don’t have to help right away. I’m sure you want to enjoy the time with the birds a little longer, right?”

However, Abi simply moved forward. In a rare moment of affection for the Seiryuu, he linked their arms. Those beautiful eyes were looking into his again, and it took everything Hiryuu had not to want to embrace him then and there. _Respect his personal space_ , Hiryuu was practically chanting in his head. It was difficult with those beautiful eyes staring as if they could see right through him.

“I said I would help, so I will. I can always return to the birds afterwards.”

Of course, he knew that once Abi made up his mind there was no changing it. That said, he had little choice but to give a consenting nod and allow Abi to come with him.

“Very well. Perhaps I’ll come with you, once our work is done.”

“I… wouldn’t mind that.” The king couldn’t help the urge to laugh a bit as there was a quick add-on to the end of the Seiryuu’s statement. “At the very least, you’re better company than muscle-brained Hakuryuu and Rokuryuu.”

“Well, I’m glad to know my lover has such a high opinion of me,” he teased a little. It was very hard to spot, but he managed to notice a slight tint in the Seiryuu’s face, as well.

“Let’s just get the work done quickly, shall we?”

Hiryuu smiled, reaching to run his fingers through Abi’s hair. He paused at first, only continuing after seeing that Abi wasn’t declining the attention. He seemed in a bit of an affectionate mood today.

“Very well, let’s go, then.”

They separated, knowing the court would have words to say with them being affectionately link together. Unfortunately, a lot of court members didn’t exactly approve of Hiryuu’s relationship with the dragons -- preferring that he quickly find a bride and have an heir.

Even with Abi’s assistance, the work seemed to go on forever. However, once it was done, Hiryuu found himself alone with Abi again. They were back out in the gardens, simply observing the flowers rather than bird feeding.

“Thanks for your assistance, Abi. You were a big help.”

“It’s fine...” Abi stated, “I’m happy to be of help. I didn’t have much to do for my tribe, at any rate, and I wasn’t about to suffer through being around Hakuryuu or Rokuryuu.”

As Abi seemed in an affectionate mood, Hiryuu tried moving in and wrapping an arm around him. He didn’t seem to be getting any resistance, so he leaned his head in as well. What surprised him even more was when Abi returned the action, allowing the two of them to sit in a comfortable silence together for a while.

“... Let’s do this again sometime.”

At Abi’s words, Hiryuu couldn’t help holding him a little tighter.

“Of course.”


End file.
